The Gift
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: A small one-shot story where Yamato wants to buy Natsuko a present for Mother's Day and asks for Sora and Takeru's help. This is also my submission for the Digimon project on Tumblr.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. All credits go to their respective owners. No profit intended.  
**Summary: **One-shot story where Yamato asks for Sora and Takeru's help to buy Natsuko a present for Mother's Day.

**The Gift**

It had been around four years since the eight children came back after saving the Earth and the Digital World from the evil forces. They had grown so much because of their time there and you could see that change during their everyday life. It's safe to say they became much more mature than the average people with their age, as they got closer to the people they somehow lost contact with but still loved nonetheless.

Yamato was now dating his friend Sora Takenouchi. They met during their adventure in the Digital World, but only admitted having feelings for each other last Christmas. They had arranged to meet by the giant Ferris wheel in Tokyo to find a perfect present for his mother. Takeru was also joining them, because he still knew Natsuko Takaishi better than anyone else, despite Yamato's efforts to connect with her once again.  
"Where is Sora?" The younger blonde asked a little impatiently. "She should be here by now."  
"Maybe she got held up in her mother's school." Yamato shrugged. "I'm sure she's on her way."  
"So, have you thought about what you want to give mom?"  
"No, I need your help with that." He said rather awkwardly. "My chances of getting it right are higher if you advise me on this."  
"Seriously, Yamato, what's so difficult in buying her a present?"  
"Look, I don't wanna buy something she may not like, okay? This is important to me."  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Takeru said apologetically. "Why this sudden change, by the way? Did you decide this after talking to Sora?"  
"Sort of, yeah." He rubbed the back of neck nervously. "But I guess I got tired of giving her something she eventually could give away. There was no real meaning behind my gifts after all."  
"What?!" Patamon's partner was genuinely confused. "Mom always loved your presents, you know that."  
"Maybe. But this year I want to surprise her, you know? Give her something that makes her always remembers of me whenever she looks at it."  
"I see. Well, I think it's a good thing to do. I'm sure she'll be thrilled at whatever you give her."  
"That's what I hope for."  
"I'm so sorry, guys." Sora's voice echoed as she left the bus, causing both boys to look at her. "My mother wouldn't let me go until I cleaned everything at school."  
"That's okay, you're here now." Yamato walked to her and kissed her hello. He then grabbed her hand and turned to Takeru. "Shall we go?"  
"Sure. Do you know where you want to go first?"  
"I was thinking maybe the mall? I think there might be something there."  
"Oh that's a good idea!" Sora said happily. "Unfortunately, I have no idea what your mother's tastes are. I don't know anything about her besides the fact she's a journalist, actually. But I think we might find something for her in there."  
"Thanks." He smiled. "I know you can help me since you're a girl and all."  
"Yeah. So, Takeru…" Sora leaned over so she could see him. "How's basketball doing?"  
"Great, thanks." He replied with a smile. "We have a competition coming soon, so we are practicing a lot."  
"Really? I'd love to see you play!"  
"I will definitely let you know when the next game is."  
"Sweet."  
Yamato remained silent as he watched his brother and his girlfriend engage into a heatedly conversation. It wasn't a secret that Takeru adored Sora, but he still felt grateful that he approved his choice of a girlfriend. He couldn't help but smile. _Life was perfect._

The three friends entered the stationary's store in order to find something to give Natsuko. Yamato had this idea of gifting her something related to journalism, he just didn't know _what_. Takeru came to him with a frown look on his face.  
"I have no idea what we can possibly get her from a stationary store. Bond paper, maybe?"  
"Are you kidding me?" Yamato said a little harshly. "Bond paper?"  
"It's very useful for her, trust me." Takeru shrugged.  
"I am _not_ giving her bond paper, what kind of person does that?"  
"Chill, it was only a suggestion."  
"Guys, I hate to break it to you." Sora stepped into the small argument. "But some people are staring at us. Let's keep it down."  
"You sure you can't remember anything she mentioned to you? A book or something?" Yamato asked as he looked over the shelf and saw a few people still looking at their direction. They immediately turned away.  
"Now that you mentioned it." Takeru placed a finger under his chin while he tried to remember. "She _did_ say she wanted to buy a book."  
"Great!" He clapped his hands together and smiled. "What book?"  
"I think it has something to do with her job, I'm not sure."  
"Well, do you at least remember its name?"  
"Yeah, it's called 'Introduction to Investigative Journalism'."  
"What? Why does she want an introduction book for something she's already expert at?"  
"Don't ask me, she wouldn't tell me when I inquired."  
"That's so weird." Yamato shrugged. "Oh well. Where's Sora?"  
"She was just here." Takeru replied as he looked around. "Apparently she's at the drawing section."  
Sora didn't see the boys joining her and jumped at the sound of Yamato's voice.  
"Were you that focused?" He teased.  
"What?" She shook her head. "You two were debating what to buy for Mrs. Takaishi and I found better to stay out of it."  
"Why?" Yamato brushed her hand softly with his. "I want to know your opinions too."  
"I know. I'm sorry. So, I just decided to check on some drawing notebooks. I didn't mean to disappear on you."  
"That's okay." He gave her a reassuring smile. "We're heading to the bookstore now. Would you like to join us? We can grab something to eat then."  
"Sure, let's go."  
The three of them proceeded to buy Yamato's present; he somehow managed to buy something for Sora too, with Takeru's help. When they had everything done, they went to food section and decided to eat something from McDonald's. They remained in their table chatting happily until they released it was getting late to go home. Takeru was forced to look away when Yamato kissed Sora goodbye when the bus stopped near her apartment building.

A few days passed by since then. It was Mother's Day, and Yamato was on his way to Takeru's house in Sangenjaya. He didn't like having his brother living so far away from him, but there was nothing he could do about it. It would be way worse if they couldn't see each other at all. So he rejoiced as much as he could everytime he could get to spend with him.  
"You know, you didn't have to go through all this trouble just to take me home." Takeru said, making him snap out of his thoughts. "I'm perfectly capable of taking the train and doing it on my own."  
"You're eleven." Yamato looked at him with a brow raised. "You'd be grounded for life if you showed up on your own. Besides, I need to give her present, remember?"  
"Right. But I still don't know why you decided to give it yourself this time."  
"Because it means something to me. It was about time I stopped handing it to you and do it myself instead."  
"Wow, Sora really changed you." Takeru said with a surprised tone.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You wouldn't even get past your pain a few years ago. You would just shake it off and move on."  
"I didn't change because of _her_. In fact, I don't think I changed at all." He paused. "Well, maybe a little."  
"It's a shame you refuse to see it." The younger blonde said sincerely. "I really like this new Yamato."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, you opened up a lot lately. I like it that because it allows me to be a bigger part of your life."  
"Wow, I had no idea you felt this way."  
"I also want to say I'm really happy you and Sora are together. I think you two are perfect for each other."  
"Thanks." He couldn't help but smile. This conversation was giving him an odd sensation. "I'm happy too. So…"  
Yamato couldn't find the words to finish it and Takeru just shook his head and smiled.  
"Yes, she does have my blessing."  
"Wait, how did you…"  
"I'm your brother, remember? I can read you like no one else."  
The leader of the Teenage Wolves couldn't help but laugh. It was true, though. Takeru could read him better than anyone else. He became serious again when he saw his brother standing up and automatically did the same.  
"This is it."  
"Yeah." He looked at the package on his hands.  
"Are you ready?"  
"No." He sighed and tried to put on his best smile. "But I will be."

The brothers walked out of the station a few minutes later and found their mother waiting for them in the outside.  
"Mom!" Takeru ran and hugged her. "Happy Mother's Day!"  
"Thanks, Takeru." She looked over his shoulder. "Yamato."  
"Hey, mom." He said uneasily.  
"Thanks for bringing Takeru over." She smiled.  
"Actually, I…" He stopped talking, debating whether to go ahead or not. "I have something for you."  
"Really?" She asked surprised. "What is it?"  
"It's… eh…" He got closer to her and handed her the present. "Takeru said you wanted it, so I bought it. Happy Mother's Day, by the way."  
"Thank you." Natsuko blinked a few times, as if she was trying to absorb everything that was happening. She undid the package and came across the book she wanted. "Oh my… Yamato, this is so nice of you! Thank you so much!"  
She walked towards him but stopped halfway, unsure of how he would react if she went all the way. Yamato took a deep breath and hugger her tight. It took Natsuko a moment to get over the shock and embrace her son back. They broke away and he turned towards the subway again.  
"Yamato." She called him. "Would you like to spend the day with us?"  
He seemed to think for a while and then smiled widely. "I'd love to."


End file.
